Currently, manufacturers or distributors do not have a cost effective solution for bringing wireless monitoring devices to market when the device needs to send only tiny amounts of data (microdata) because the use of standard cellular technology for transmitting small amounts of data (microdata) is inefficient and cost prohibitive due to a number of factors. These factors include: Cellular carriers charging significant minimum fees for network access and bandwidth usage; Data collection and dissemination requiring a significant investment in supporting infrastructure as each customer has different data requirements; Product development requiring specialized expertise; Multiple vendors for products and services being required; and Costly billing and accounting processes for thousands of active devices.
Accordingly, there is a need for a remote monitoring system and method that, inter alia, overcomes one or more of the significant shortcomings delineated hereinabove.